Our Destiny(Discontinued)
by loftiestrope05
Summary: What if Calus arrived before the collapse and in return to support Calus in his plans to kill Ghaul and The Consul humanity would get supplies and military assistance from The Cabal Empire and what if to strengthen bonds between the two races one human would travel with Calus on The Leviathan.
1. prologue

**Hello, everybody, this will be my first fan fiction your criticism is much appreciated. So basically I have had this idea for a long time but I'm just now getting to it the idea for this story is what if Claus arrived in our system before the collapse and in return for our help reclaim the Cabal homeworld from Ghaul and his Red Legion and in return he would provide military support and resources but to make sure humanity holds up their end of the bargain a high ranking official would take up residence on his ship (The Leviathan) and in return he would do the same with one of his officials and what if you are that official, so yeah that was basically the ****synopsis my idea for this story well at least the prologue so yeah enjoy:) Note: You may want to at least have a loose understanding of the lore for some of this to make sense also the chronology of the Destiny universe in this story is very screwed in this story just to let you know.**

Seven men and women were sitting around a table discussing the new development surrounding an object moving towards the system when a scout ship was sent to see if it was an asteroid or something of the sort came back saying it was a ship nearly the size of a small planet well it caught the attention of many high ranking people such as these people the international board of defense.

"Do we know when the ship will arrive in the system?" one man asked.

"Yes, within approximately eighteen months" responded a man who looked entirely out of place in a room full of well-dressed men and women while he simply wore some faded blue jeans, a plain black shirt, and an (F/C) hoodie. (And to no one's surprise that is you)

"Have we gotten any form of communication from this ship?" a woman asked.

"No we have not but we are trying to contact them to see if they are hostile or if they are peaceful as of right now no damage has been done to any of our ships around it so as of now they do seem to be peaceful." another man responded.

"That's good if they are here to help us like The Traveler then this may accelerate humanity's growth even more perhaps we can even colonize outside of our system or planets that the Traveler has not terraformed" the woman sitting directly next to you said.

"That's a little unrealistic don't you think?" you responded.

"No just wishful thinking," she said.

"So what do we do now?" you asked turning to attention back to the entire table.

"I say we put it to a vote," one woman said "all in favor of trying to remain peaceful to these new arrivals raise your hand those who don't keep them down"

You and four other people raised their hand while the other two keep them down.

"So it is decided we will remain peaceful until they prove to be hostile, " you said.

* * *

** Six months later**

You were doing paperwork in your office and god was it boring so you decided to take a break and take a walk outside you told you, secretary, to put any meetings on hold until you get back you knew you were going to have a headache when you got back but you just had too much on your mind to care right now and to be fair a huge planet size ship was on its way to human civilization and you were worried you were yet to make contact and while yes it was still not attacking any ships it could just be waiting to get closer and then attack and well if that was the case you weren't too sure that you could stop them.

"Well I mean The Traveler is strong but this thing is the size of a small planet" you muttered to yourself.

You made your way to your favorite coffee shop and ordered a Doppio. (Double shot espresso)

You sat in a window side table and sipped you coffee no point in drinking it all immediately right?

After you finished your coffee you walked back to your office you asked you, secretary, how many calls got while you were out.

"167, 100 of which are from William " she responded.

"I'm going to kill him" you muttered "Any of importance?" you asked her.

"Yes one of the calls he sounded really frantic and said to call him back as soon as possible," she said

You walk to the elevator and take it up to the penthouse before walking to your desk and calling William

"Yes, William?

"We made contact!"

"You're shitting me"

"Not on something like this"

"So what did they say?"

"That they come in peace and that they wish to make a deal, guess Meriem's thoughts weren't so unrealistic now"

"So can we talk with them now?"

"No, they wish to anchor down"

"On Earth?"

"No, a centaur named 7066 Nessus"

"Why so remote?"

"I don't know"

"Anyways thanks man for letting me know"

"No problem"

You hung up the phone and lean back in your chair with a smile.

"If they truly are peaceful then this is gonna be good," you say to yourself.

You decided to head to bed despite it being midday you have had a rough day and needed sleep.

* * *

** Day of arrival **

You and the other six of the international defense board were on a ship on your way to meet this emperor you were very nervous.

After a few minutes you arrived on the ship and you were amazed buy is splendor, everything seemed to be made of ivory and gold blue flames burnt on top of pillars.

Then two huge creatures arrived flanking a much smaller creature the smaller one stopped walking and to everybody surprise, it spoke.

"Welcome to The Leviathan the ship of his majesty, Emperor Calus," it said.

"It is nice to meet you" you responded.

"If you would please follow me you may meet his majesty," it said

You followed it and the two bigger creatures flanked your group when you made your way into a very large room and you continued to walk until you reached a large door with a chalice above the door seemingly opened by itself you walked down a corridor until you reached another door and when this one opened it revealed…. Well, imagine if Jabba the Hutt and the covetous demon had a child and that would be Emperor Calus.

"Wonderful, wonderful you have arrived please take a seat," said Calus as seven chairs seemingly materialized in front of you.

You all sat down and looked at Calus.

"So I take it you are Emperor Calus," you asked deciding to break the awkward silence.

"That I am" he smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you but why are we here and what would you need our help with?" one of the women asked.

"I ask for your help to retake my species homeworld or another threat that I deem your help is needed that and in return, I will support your species with military support and resources but only if you help me," he said

"Who took your homeworld," you asked

"Dominus Ghaul the ghost primus and his mentor The Consul, The Consul was once had ties to the corrupt Praetorate which I overthrew and with Ghauls help they, in turn, overthrew me but they didn't kill me the outrage would be too great so they sent me adrift on The Leviathan" he responded bitterness evident in his voice.

"I am sorry to hear that," one man said

"For this deal to take place I ask for one of your kind you stay on The Leviathan and in return, I will send one of mine kind to your planet.

"How long do we have to decide?" you asked

"Four months of your Earth time," Calus said

All seven of you looked at each other and then nodded

"We accept your terms but we will still need some time to decide who will go with, you," another woman said

"Wonderful please take your, time" Calus s aid.

* * *

** Three months later**

It has been quite a while since The Traveler has done anything of note since reaching earth it mainly just floated it the same spot not doing anything so the surprise that many people when one day it started to release shockwaves of light well it cause some concern when it finished it released...something this creature was brought before the world leaders who asked what it is and what does it want.

"I am a ghost, The Traveler has sent me to find the one who it wants to accompany Calus on The Leviathan"

"Ok, and does The Traveler have an idea for who it wants for this job?"

"Oh yes it has had its mind made up for some time now"

"That is good to know, so who is it?"

"The Traveler has chosen (Y/N) (To no one's surprise cause the story would be boring otherwise) to accompany Calus"

everyone looks at you as you were present at the meeting

"What I didn't have any say in this"

The ghost then looked to talk to you

"Of course you must accept first if you do not wish to go that is fine as The Traveler has had its eyes set on other as well but it would prefer you in particular"

"Of course I accept, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready"

"Give me a day at most"

The ghost nodded and turned to leave but stopped

"Oh yes I almost forgot"

"Almost forgot what?"

"(Y/N) if you would please stand up for a moment" it asked

you do as it asks and a moment later it said

"Thank you"

"What did you do?"

"Later"

"...ok"

At that, it turns to leave.

**The Next Day**

you were loading the stuff you decided to bring on to a ship and chatting with your ghost

"So back at the meeting why did you want me to stand up?"

"So I could bond to you, in reality, there was no need for you to stand it just seemed formal"

"Trust me I am the least formal person you will ever meet"

"So be it are you ready?"

"Yep"

"Then let's go"

**Word Count:1770**


	2. Chapter 1

You were once again being escorted to the throne room when you entered you saw two figures standing before Calus.

One was what was called a psion and the other a Phalanx they both wore very unique armor leading you to believe that they were high ranking individuals.

The psion that was escorting you gestured for you to continue while it left the throne room.

Calus noticed you "Wonderful you arrived wait there for just a moment."

He then turns his attention to the two figures that were talking to him earlier. "Would you please leave us for a moment"

"Yes my liege they both said simultaneously" and left the throne room

He addressed you now " Do you know what your position in this empire is?"

"No my liege I do not" you responded

"You are to be one of my shadows, your job is to be a peacemaker, to try to convince other species to join our glorious empire without a fight."

"Good I disdain violence," you said

"And yet with training, you could be one of my most valuable warriors with the gift of immortality and your elemental powers you are very much a force to be reckoned with even with no training, " he said

"I can not say that I know what I am capable of, " you said

"Oh but I do," Calus said

At this point, your ghost was out and just saying silent until he said that

"And how is that," It asked

"Do you really believe that this is my first interaction with your "Traveler" I know more of it than even your little light. He responded

"Alright both of you stop before one of you blows a fuse," you said before this could escalate.

Your ghost shut up but Calus simple looked amused

"What are you smiling at?" you asked

He laughed "Not many would be so bold to give me orders"

You tensed expecting him to call guards or something.

"Where were we actually it does not matter can you go get those two that I ordered out?"

You nod and go get them

"Feltroc, Valus Nohr please welcome the new shadow and would you please show him to his quarters," he asked

You couldn't see their faces as they had helmets on but they looked at each other for what seemed like minutes before gesturing you to follow them you bow to Calus before leaving.

"So what did he tell you, you were doing?" Feltroc asked you

"Peace treaties you?"

"Cover fire and recon" she responded

You look at Valus Nohr

Before you can ask she says

"Strategist and frontline defense"

You nod both respectful jobs

"So what now?" you ask

"We wait," Nohr says

"For what?"

"For whatever Emperor Calus asks of us," she says

You nod

"These are your quarters if you need anything, find one of us also there is normally a ceremony when a new shadow is chosen one of us will come to get you when it starts," Feltroc says

"Thank you," you say

You enter your room it was very regal like the rest of the ship it looked like it was made of entirely gold and ivory with blue fire illuminating the room there was an armor stand in the corner with golden armor with glowing purple accents (Emperor's minister set) along with a hand cannon (Midnight Coup) and a sniper rifle (Alone as a God) on a table near it ,you lay down on the bed in the opposite corner and fell asleep immediately.

You wake to the sound of knocking

"Come in," you say

Feltroc entered

"The party started"

"Thank you I will be out in a second"

To your surprise the bathroom had everything that a normal bathroom did so you got freshened up and once you left your room you were surprised about how many decorations were placed so soon you didn't know where to go so you kind of just wandered around the ship you noticed the other shadows you decided to walk over to them and when you got over there and Feltroc offered you a drink.

"What is it?" you asked

"It is a drink that is made from the berries that you see around The Leviathan," she said

"Is it alcoholic?" you ask

"Yes"

You decided to take a sip not knowing how strong it was and you felt nothing so being the idiot you are you just down the entire cup of wine.

Needless to say, you woke up in your bed with the worst hangover you have ever had.

You get up everything hurts you noticed something on the table next to your bed the smell gave away what it was, coffee!

"Hoe is there coffee?" you asked

"I transmitted it" your ghost replied proudly

"How?"

"I noticed you liked coffee so I grabbed some before we left"

"Two things, first you a savior, and second, how did you know I liked coffee?"

"I...do not know"

"weird but whatever"

"So how did you transmit it?"

"I just figured out last night as you remember I am at this point only what two days old? I don't know what all I can do and as for your first question well let's say that you kinda accidentally destroyed a giant statue of Calus and also set most things that are flammable in your area on fire."

"How the hell did I manage that?!" you asked

"Well remember when I said you had control of Arc, Solar, and Void?"

"Yea-oh shit" you realized what happened "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No everyone's fine well except the statue with was nearly completely obliterated by void energy and the decorations which are now ashes."

"So what now also thank you for the coffee"

"I have no clue and you're welcome"

When you left your room what you did was pretty obvious and well you were impressed by the amount of destruction you could cause.

"Wow just wow"

"Ghost"

"Yeah?"

"Can you transmit a broom"

"Yep"

Your Ghost transmits a broom and you proceed to sweep up the ashes and rubble

**Word Count: 1,033**


	3. Chapter 2

**Time Skip Two Years:**

You woke up to knocking which was surprising because you have not been woken up since you arrived.

"I getting up, hold on," you shout loud enough so the person could hear.

You put on a shirt and brush your teeth then leave your room to see who wanted something, it was a psion which you have gathered to be messengers on The Leviathan.

"His Majesty wants to see you, " the psion said

"Thank you"

As you walk into the throne room you kneeled in front of Calus as was accustomed when dealing with royalty

"My liege you summoned me?"

"Yes I did but let us wait for the others before we begin," he said

After ten minutes Feltroc and Nohr arrived

"Took you long enough," You say

They both glare at you

Claus chuckles

"So why are we here?" you ask

"You are all here because we have found a new species that would be very beneficial to the new cabal empire," he said

"And they are?" you ask

"They are called the Eliksni and they are quite powerful and this may surprise you," he said turning his attention to you directly "this species was also visited by The Traveler or as they refer to it The Great Machine."

That surprised you because well what are the chances of meeting another species that meet The Traveler?

"Truly, well that is interesting...so when are we going to arrive?"

"Within the next three months," Claus responded

"So what do you want me to do?"

"When we arrive in their home system I will send you to try to peacefully convince them to join the empire."

"And if I can't?"

"Then that is when those two come into play."

He gestured to Feltroc and Nohr and you nodded

"I will need a way to understand their culture and hierarchy so I do not come off as disrespectful.

"That has already been taken care of there are many books of their history and culture in your room."

"How did you get them I figure that this is your first dealing with them."

"And how do you figure that?"

"I wonder oh because every species you come into contact with you either indoctrinate into the empire or wipe off the face of existence."

"Fair enough."

"So how'd you get the books?"

"A trader who traded with them sold them to some of my psions who stayed with me I never thought much of them but since we are so close we might as well try to conceive them."

"Ah makes sense but how am I meant to read them, are they still in Eliksni dialect?"

"Yes but that shouldn't be a problem for you with help from you little light from what I have gathered."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Have you not noticed we have been speaking my native tongue for quite a while now."

"Wait so I can understand any other language?"

"Maybe not all but go see if you can read those books because if you can understand my tongue then I would wager that you can understand a species that was blessed by The Traveler."

"I shall."

You bow then leave to go back to your room and like he said there was a pile of huge like 1,000,000 page books on a table.

"Well I wanna die." you deadpanned

"Just read a paragraph and see if you can understand it." your ghost says

You open one of the books and sure enough, you can read it as if it were any dialect from Earth.

"Well, that's a relief I won't have to learn a new language in three months."

You walk back to the throne room.

"Yes, my liege I can read it."

"Wonderful I recommend you start reading."

"Of course."

* * *

**Time Skip 3 Months:**

After three months of studying Eliksni culture you had most of it now The Traveler arrived some few thousand years ago which jump-started their own golden age and they made an empire which reached many star systems they make their most important decision via a vote attended by the Kells of each house which of there are eight (Kings, Judgment, Devils, Rain, Scar, Stone, Winter, and wolves) A Kell is a political leader and also control either supply, an Archon is a spiritual leader and the religion was The Traveler but they also worship their own creations called Servitors of which there are three notable ranks normal servitors, high servitors, and prime are worshiped as minor gods with The Traveler being the head god. (Note: While servitors and The Traveler were worshiped by the Eliksni Prime servitors being worshiped as minor gods and The Traveler acting as a head god is something I added because why not I wanted to add it very well could have been the case we currently do not know if the started worship servitors before the Traveler left or while The Traveler was still with them. ) And those are all the extremely important ranks in the Eliksni hierarchy.

"So I'm ready to do my part what about you guys?" you asked Feltroc and Nohr

They both nodded

"Good, wish me luck"

"Don't screw this up"

"Gee thanks"

And with that, you load into a ship and make your way to a ship and set off to the Eliksni homeworld.

**Word Count: 910**


	4. Chapter 3

As you flew you towards the planet you received a message in Eliksni dialect it read "Unidentified spacecraft state your purpose and name or otherwise you will not be able to land, proceed still and you will be terminated."

You really had to thank the psions on The Leviathan their psionic abilities really were useful to coding or learning new languages or new technology and they had to do was look into your mind and boom they knew how to read and write in Eliksni.

You responded with "I am the emissary of a very powerful empire and I am here to offer your kind a deal that would benefit both of our empires very much, as much as I would like to tell you the details to calm your nerves I am under strict orders not to disclose anything beyond what I have already said but to you Kells."

Another few minutes later and "You have been allowed to land but you will be watched at all times and any weapons you have will be confiscated you also have been sent coordinates have been sent to a hanger."

And at that,t you proceeded forwards to the coordinates and truth be told you were impressed by the architecture of The Eliksni their planet wasn't as regal as The Leviathan but had more of a natural beauty flowing rivers, vast forests, and a pink sky made the place looks like some sort of a fantasy world.

After following the coordinates you found the hanger it was located in a massive tower it was probably five times as tall as The Empire State Building and ten times as wide. It was all very impressive.

When you finally were clear to land you were less than excited to see armed Eliksni with shock blades and shrapnel launchers when you exited your ship you bowed to them as a sign of trust and to try to make them less nervous after that they motioned you to walk which you did one of them flanked you while the other led you after awhile you were led to a large room with a very imposing figure in it, based on how decorated this Eliksni was you would bet everything you own that this was either a Archon or Kell the two Eliksni that escorted you kneeled in front of the figure you decided to follow their example.

"Rise" it spoke

The three of you rose.

"Leave us" it spoke again

"My Archon are you sure?" one of the Eliksni asked

"Yes"

They both nodded and left the room the Archon then focused on you and it was a very unnerving experience mainly because the Archon was an imposing 12 feet tall.

"I have heard that you are a emissary of a powerful empire?"

You nod

"And which empire would that be?" he asked

"The Cabal Empire."

At that, he seemed to stiffen

"I was unaware that a war mongering race such as The Cabal would send an emissary to anyone, so tell me what does Ghaul want from us?"

"You believe I speak for the traitor?, No, I do not I speak for the true Cabal those still loyal to Emperor Calus"

"And what does this Emperor want from us?"

"I apologize but that is reserved for the ears of the kells but trust me its a offer that is very much in your favor"

"And now pray tell why would give us the option for a alliance that benefits us more than you?"

"Simple we all will need allies for the coming storm and we need help to overthrow Ghaul"

"What is this storm you speak of?"

"Truth be told I do not know Calus won't say anything other then he found something at the edge, the only other person who knows is his head strategist and she won't say anything.

"Edge of what?"

"Again I don't know he won't say anything about it and whatever it is it seems to scare him and that by itself is enough to terrify me and it should terrify you too."

A Eliksni entered the room bowed to the Archon

"My archon do you believe that his deal is worthy for the Kells to hear?"

"While I do not know what this alliance entails for he has order not to tell anyone but our Kells, yes I do believe that they should at least hear this"

The Eliksni nodded before leaving

"Thank you"

"Riksis"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Riksis"

"Then thank you Riksis"

Riksis nodded

The same Eliksni form before entered the room

"The Kells will see you now please follow me," it said to you

You nodded and followed after about five minutes you entered a massive circular room about fifty feet high and one hundred feet in diameter in the room eight figure all adorned with armor with different color accents were sitting well three looked normal but the other five were slightly transparent which you guessed that they were somewhere else you proceeded to walk to the center of the room and bowed .

"Rise" the Kell with accents of gold said(Kings)

You rose

"Your majesty's" you began but were interrupted by the Kell with green accents(Judgment)

"Do we look like a monarchy?"

"No of course not my apologizes"

"We are aware that you speak for the disposed of Cabal emperor so please just speak his proposition"

"He asks for your help in killing Ghaul and retaking the Cabal homeworld and help for anything that threatens the empire or anything he deems worthy to go to war with and in return, he will provide military support and resources that you need so long as you don't betray the empire."

"And by anything, be deems worthy to go to war with you mean this "coming storm" that you mentioned to my Archon," The Kell in red said(Devils)

"Most likely yes"

"So be it we have heard your terms and we will decide on it but that will take time surely you understand, " the kell in green said

"Of course, but I have a question of personal intrigue"

"We will try our best to answer i" the Kell in blue(what I think would be the color of House of Rain)

"What do you know of The Great Machine"

The Kells froze and turned to you with renewed interest

"You know of The Great Machine?" the Kell in while asked(Wolves)

You smiled

"Because it is currently above my home planet"

"We would like proof of this before we take this new information into account," the Kell in red said

"Of course Ghost, if you will please"

Your ghost popped into existence above your shoulder before transporting part of a fragment of The Traveler that fell off a long time ago that was used for studying.

"Where do you even keep that stuff?" you asked your ghost

"Truth be told I don't know" it responded

Turing you attention back to the Kells

"That is a fragment of The Great Machine that fell off some time ago I believe that this is substantial evidence that I am telling the truth but if it is not then I suppose that I will have to just show you it won't take very long."

"We would like to have someone see it before we make our decision"

"Of course it will only take a day at most"

"You live close to here?"

"No, but the empire has very fast ships well at least the scout ships are"

"So be it, we will send a soldier with you to see if The Great Machine deemed you race worthy of help"

"When will this soldier be arriving?"

"When will you be ready?"

"I already am"

"So be it he will meet you by your ship"

You nodded before proceeding to leave the room and after being escorted back to your ship and given back your weapons after awhile a Eliksni slightly bigger then normal Eliksni that you have seen but nowhere near Archons or Kells that you have seen.

"I take it that you are the one that will be accompanying me"

He nods "Yes I am"

"Nice to meet you"

He nods

"Don't speak much do you?"

He shakes his head no

"Alright let's get going"

**Word Count: 1,405**


	5. Chapter 4

So you were flying across the vastness of space with an alien to prove to his race that their god has chosen to help your people when the hell did your life get so weird?

"When will we be arriving?"

"Around 15 of your hours"

He nods before going back to his own thoughts

**15 hours later**

As you neared Earth you told the eliksni that you were nearing and that soon he could see that you were telling the truth. As you were landing in the city where the Traveler when the eliksni saw the traveler he said.

"You weren't lying"

"Nope"

"Sekris"

"What?"

"My name is Sekris"

"Thank you but why tell me now?"

"You have just proven you are indeed trustworthy and I never thought I would see The Great Machine again"

"You've seen it before but did it not leave your kind a few centuries ago?"

"Yes but our lifespans are interesting, yes we have ether and yes we need that to survive but some of our kind replace parts of themselves or augment themselves with mechanical parts so an eliksni could live indefinitely if they kept their body in good condition but many do not see the idea of immortality as appealing as that would just mean you would outlive friends and family"

"Interesting truly but we are about to land"

"We are not going back?"

"Tomorrow it has been far too long since I have talked to some of my friends"

He nods before turning his attention to The Traveler

When you landed in the hanger your old friends from the board of international defense they all seemed a little put off when a seven foot tall four armed alien walked off your ship their faces were priceless.

"y/n ca I speak to you for a second?!"

"Sure"

You and Mike (Yes Mike generic as hell I'm aware) walked out of earshot before he said

"What the hell is that man!?"

"An Eliksni"

"So what do you bring it here for?"

"Calus wants to have his people join The New Cabal Empire like us but they're on the fence about it but I have an ace up my sleeve The Traveler"

"What does The Traveler have to do with them?"

"Well it turns out that it helped them sometime before it came to us they worshipped it as a god and well I figured if they see their god helping a species that is allied with Calus them maybe they would accept his offer."

"Interesting you think it will work?"

'"Based on Sekris's response to seeing it, yes, yes I do"

"Well that's good but what do we do with him?"

"Give him a room and he has food so don't worry about that we leave around noon tomorrow I'm heading home"

"So soon?"

"Yeah but this is really important I would love to stay longer but I can't but after this is done I'll try to come back maybe we can get drinks?"

"Yeah sure how long do you think it will take?"

" A month at most but more or likely shorter"

"Cool man, I take it you want some sleep?"

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning"

"See ya man"

**Next Morning**

When you woke up you made yourself a cup of coffee and take a shower when you got out you felt amazing when you left your room you noticed Mike left you a message on your phone

"Hey man can you come to my house when you get this I didn't want to wake you up so just come over when you see this"

So you decide to get in your car and drives to Mikes house when you got there you knocked on the door when he opened it up he rushed you in.

"Hey, man what's the rush?"

"Nothing just have to ask you something and my neighbors are very nosey so what have you been up to for the past two years?"

"Mainly just exercising, reading, and talking to like five people"

"Sounds fun"

"Very"

"So how is it to be back on Earth?"

"Good I missed you guys but it sucks that I have to leave so soon"

"Yeah"

"Well man I wish you the best of luck"

"You too man"

At that, you drove back to the hanger and as you expected Sekris was already there

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

You nod and load into the ship

"So how'd you like it here?"

"It was interesting I may come back eventually if only to see The Great Machine"

You nod in understanding before opening your ship and you and Sekris walked in and sit down you wave to Mike before starting the ship and leaving.

**24 hour later**

You landed back in the hanger at the Eliksni homeworld and got out a Eliksni told you that the Kells wish to speak to you and Sekris so both of you went back to the circular room with the kells

"Sekris does he speak the truth," asked the kell of Devils

"He does my kell"

He turns his attention to you

"This will mean well for you"

"So that is a yes then"

"We can not guarantee anything the people must decide"

"Right of course and I apologize if this sounds rude but how long will that take?"

"It depends but more or likey around a month"

"So be it I will leave you to it I will be returning to my room"

"So be it if you require anything seek out a guard"

You nod before heading back o your room and falling asleep immediately.

**Word Count: 959**


	6. Chapter 5

As you were waking up you had the feeling that something was very wrong you got out of bed and put on your armor, better safe than sorry right? And walked out of your room, as you walked you noticed eliksni were oddly absent from the corridor you were walking down and in your mind confirming that something was wrong. As you turned a corner you bumped into someone and you were knocked down and of course, when you looked up a blade pulsing with arc energy was pointed at you face.

"Hello there"

He thrust the blade at your head but you managed to roll out of the way and the blade gets stuck in the ground. The eliksni growled and charged but you moved to the side and he ran by not being able to turn in time.

"Come now we mustn't fight," you say pleadingly

"Siviks wants you dead, so yes we must" he responded

"Siviks? I have never heard of the name before please educate me"

"Stop talking and fight!" the eliksni growled out

"If you're looking for a fight you picked the wrong person buddy, I don't like violence"

At this point, he pulled out a shock pistol and started firing at you. At this point, you panicked because you didn't want to hurt or kill anyone. You ran around the corner you bumped into the assassin at.

"What the hell do we do?!" you asked your ghost

"I don't think we have a choice, we have to kill him"

"Fine," you say as you pull out your hand cannon "Never thought I would have to use this"

You take a quick look around the corner to see where he was when you see him you take a few shots at him but they seemed to not do anything.

"Shit"

You had an idea you concentrate void light in your hand and turn the corner and release it in a short-range blast (Handheld Supernova) and well let's just say that there wasn't anything left to clean up.

"That was invigorating"

Your ghost looked at you weirdly "That is not how I would describe the feeling of killing someone"

"I blame adrenaline"

Your ghost chuckled before saying "We need to alert the kells"

"Agreed"

You sprint your way through the winding corridors to the central throne room and luckily there was the kell in gray, the kell of stone.

"My kell sir, a problem has arisen"

"Ant that is?"

"An eliksni just tried to kill me"

"And where is this eliksni?"

"I….kinda…. Vaporized….him"

"What"

"Do you blame me!"

"No, but I would have preferred him alive to at least put him through trial, but did he say anything?"

"Yeah he mentioned an eliksni by the name of Siviks"

"Wonderful," he says sarcastically

"That does not sound good, who is he?"

"Siviks lost to none is the brother of an infamous crime boss called the spider, both of which have their own syndicates that have caused trouble for us for quite a while"

"And why is that?"

"While The Spider is only in it for the money and nothing else, but Siviks says he wants to bring freedom of us dictatorial kells when in reality he simply wants power for himself"

"Then why does he a following if that is not the case"

"The Eliksni that follow him are criminals who believe that they have been done wrong by an unjust system"

"So why would Siviks want me dead?"

"Probably because you are working with us, we will look into providing you with bodyguards"

"That will not be needed as Emperor Calus has asked me to come back to The Leviathan until you come to a decision"

"When will you be leaving?"

"Within a week"

"We will look into this, did the assassin say his name?"

"Nope"

"And we have nobody to identify"

"Sorry"

"I recommend that you be careful while you are here"

"Of course"

With that, you decide to walk back to your room as after that you needed to lay down when you entered you took off your armor and layed down.

**Time skip 2 days:**

As you woke up you decided to make some coffee and try to wake up after you were finished you heard a knock on your door when you opened it an eliksni told you that there was someone waiting for you in the hanger when you got there a psion was waiting for you.

"Emperor Calus wishes you to return to The Leviathan as soon as possible"

"I will thank you"

After that quick talk, you started your way to the Kells luckily all of them were in their council room talking when they say you.

"I apologize but I must leave for the time being if you come to a conclusion I recommend you send an envoy unless I am back"

"We will"

You nod before leaving and heading back to your ship and you fly towards The Leviathan.

**Word count: 846**


	7. Chapter 6

As you run to the throne room you think many things like "What does Calus want?" "What if something has happened?" and "Why is the run from the hanger to the throne room so long?!" When you finally made it to doors panting they opened and you made your way in front of the throne and kneeled in front of Calus.

"Rise," he says

You do and say "So what have you called me back for my lord?"

"One thing, a report on how your mission is coming along"

"Oh quite well so far only one attempt on my life," you respond casually

"You were almost killed?"

"Yes, a criminal syndicate known as the Kell's Scourge sent an assassin after me one morning I killed him but the Kell I talked to feared there would be more."

"That is... Problematic," He muttered then he turned his attention back to you "As much as it pains me to say this, we need the Eliksni's help in defeating Ghaul if you die I fear that this mission will not bear fruit and so because of that I will be sending Feltroc and Valus Nohr back with you."

"My liege I must decline this as the Kell that I have talked to about the assassination attempt has already said that I might get bodyguards and I'm sure other Kells will follow."

"This is not your choice and thinks of it as a team building exercise it will also be good for them to be off the ship as I fear they are no longer used to being on the field."

"... I understand my liege, when do you want me to return?"

"Tomorrow morning, you need some rest, but before you go is there anything else of importance that has occurred?"

"I believe that the mission will be a success if things continue as they have."

"Good, good, and have they decided on a shadow?"

"Not that I am aware of, but my liege if I may ask a question?"

"Continue,"

"Why automatically promote members of new allies, like me, to such a high position in our ranks?"

He leans forwards and smugs before saying "Simple if you promote one of their own to a high position then they will be happy and more willing to help."

"So you did not expect me to do good at my job then?"

"In truth, no I did not expect much of you but you have presently surprised me and if I could have chosen my shadow from Earth with seeing what you are now, I would have chosen you."

"You flatter me" you chuckled before turning to leave

You look behind you and say "Would you like me to go tell Feltroc and Nohr the news?"

"Yes then go get some rest you will need it if you are to deal with those two."

"That is not very reassuring," you muttered to yourself as you leave the throne room.

As you walk towards Nohr's room you could not help but let your thoughts wander before a curiosity overtook your mind.

"Hey ghost"

"Yeah?' it responds as it phases into existence beside you

"You know how we use the light right?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there also darkness?"

"Your ghost was silent for a long time before saying "Yes there is...why?"

"Is it possible to use the dark in the same way we use the light?"

"You're not thinking-"

"No of course not but I simply want to know if I ever have to fight people blessed by the dark if they will have the same powers as ourselves."

"Ok good, Truth be told I do not know I only the dark existences I know not of what it can do, why do you ask."

"Just a nightmare I had last night"

It was silent for a moment before saying "Oh ok"

As you continue to walk in silence towards Nohrs room the tension after you and your ghost's talk was cuttable but you just couldn't get that nightmare out of your head.

*Last Night in the Nightmare*

You open your eyes and saw blackness but not empty no far from it something was just out of sight wanting you to know it was there but not wanting to be seen. You felt helpless here in this dark it felt as if you were in the deep sea you couldn't feel your light that feeling you have become so accustomed to is now gone and in its place, fear, fear of what lurked behind that curtain of shadow fear of this nightmare as you haven't dreamed since you were chosen by The Traveler, and fear of the many, many luminescent eyes staring at you from that blackness and then a voice not from where the eyes were but as if it was in your mind a kind and gentle but also dark as if night was given to ability to speak.

"We wait for you, oh dreamer ours, dive, dive so we may talk in person, so that we may make your wildest dreams come true."

When you woke a feeling of uneasiness consumed your entire being for the rest of the morning you contemplated if what you saw was a dream or something more sinister, and if it were real then who or what contacted you and what did it want? You wanted answers and where better to go then The Leviathan and its massive libraries.

*Back to the Present*

"-N)! (Y/N)!" you ghost was floating in front of you yelling your name

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok you just kinda phased out there for a second."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just daydreaming," you say as you plaster on a fake smile.

"Ok, I thought something was wrong there for a second."

After about a minute more of walking, you arrived at Nohr's chamber and knocked on the door after a minute she answered.

"Yes?"

"Calus wanted me to tell you that you will be joining me as my bodyguard, we will be leaving tomorrow."

"A little short notice but it will be nice to be back in the field."

"I will be seeing you tomorrow then?"

She nods before closing her door and you turn and leave to go to Feltroc's room and the conversation basically went the same (Also the Author didn't want to write down what is essentially the same conversation twice.) after that you made your way to the libraries when you arrived many psions were there so you went up to one and asked if they had anything on the darkness and surprisingly it nodded and beckoned you to follow it, it leads you to a older section of the library and picks up what looks like a very old and very big book it proceeds to say

"This book contains everything we have on The Darkness if you can't find what you need in there it doesn't exist."

"Ok thank you," you say

The psion nodded before leaving to go back to do whatever it was doing before you open the book and thankfully it had all the chapters labeled and the page numbers on the first few pages and you found two that interested you. The first being Minions of The Darkness and the second being The Formless One you opened to minions of The Darkness first after reading for awhile one passage caught your attention

"While many species have worshipped The Darkness in one form or another The Darkness itself rarely ever directly interferes with the material world instead leave those few it has contact to spread its message of carving the universe down to its final perfect shape one of the most well known are The Worm Gods, massive serpent-like creatures who instead of doing the work of The Darkness themselves try to convince others to do so, there are five known worm gods, Akka The Worm of secrets, Eir The Keeper of Order, Ur The Ever-Hunger, Xol, Will of the Thousands, and Yul The Honest Worm. Their last known location was trapped near the core of a large gas giant called Fundament a vast ocean planet."

You look at that last line "A vast ocean planet" and that nightmare you felt like you were in the water and that creature that talked to you the "Worm God," it told you to dive now this isn't concrete evidence but it is the only evidence you had to go off of so at least you know where you are going after this mission.

**Word count: 1427**


	8. Chapter 7

You decide to leave the library and head towards your room to get some sleep for tomorrow, you ended up tossing and turning for the next three hours.

You get up and throw your hands in the air "I give up, screw it I need a cup of coffee"

As always your Ghost obliged

You then proceeded to say "You know if you just make a Keurig and some coffee pods if would probably be a lot more convenient for you"

"True but I have nothing to do most of the time so I might as well"

You shrugged "Well what do you want to do?"

"I...don't ….know"

You proceed to run your fingers over your eyes "Let me get this straight you want to do something but you don't know what?"

"Well there is not much for me to do here is there?"

You think for a second "...No, I suppose not... Wait what about a game of chess?"

"Sure," it said

It then proceeds to make a chess board and pieces already in place "Let's begin" you say with a cold grin on your face.

(Skip brought to by the lazy author who can't be bothered to write a chess game, because let's be honest here no one wants to read 20 lines of pawn to B4 or knight to C3)

"Checkmate!" you say

"Oh thank The Light," Your Ghost says

You glare at you Ghost and it shrinks back though you can't say you blame him for that comment that game went on for way too long.

"Good Game," you say and your Ghost nodded

"What time is it?" you ask

"Around 7:30 AM" Earth U.S. CST

Your eyes widen then you look at your Ghost and say" How in the Hell did we make a single chess game go on for hours?!"

"I have no clue" it responded

"Well I need to get ready, try not to do anything stupid while I'm in the shower"

"I'm not the one who managed to destroy a statue!"

"...Fair enough"

**20 minutes later**

"Much better," you say as you step out of the shower

You then got dressed and then brushed your teeth and did your hair you then look at the clock 8 you had to get to the hanger

(Time skip brought to by Y/N running like his life depended on if...because it probably did)

As you enter the hanger you could see Feltroc Nohr and your Ghost waiting by your ship and Feltroc and Nohr looked pissed. You muttered a small prayer as you approached

"You're late," said Nohr

"Yep," you said as you smirked

Nohr then proceeded to smack you across the face and because she is cabal it hurt a lot.

"Ooooowwwww," you say rubbing your cheek all the while Feltroc is laughing in the background

"Alright let's just get going," you say as the pain dies down

You each jump into your own ships and take off towards the Eliksni homeworld

**10 minutes later**

As you land, you noticed that the Kells were waiting for you, as you walk up to them you bow and Nohr and Feltroc follow your example.

"Mighty Kells to what do we owe the honor?" you asked

"Come, we will discuss it with you, but not here too public"

You nod and follow them to the all too familiar circular council room the door closes behind you.

"Mighty Kells what do you need?" you ask

"We need your help to assassinate Siviks," one says

**Words 594**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright, I have decided to continue the story at the request of Hellion117...so yeah let's go!**

"...I'm sorry what?!" you say

"You heard us," said the Kell of Kings

"Ok ok but why go after him now?"

"We have been it's just when we get close to getting him he slips away," Said the Kell of Rain

"So why do you think we will have any better luck?"

"We don't but if you can get him then it will help us a lot and it may persuade the people to join your empire."

You realized what they were saying "so you want us to kill your political rival then you will join, sounds kind of corrupt."

"It's politics, of course, it's corrupt, and we don't want you to kill him we want him alive," said the Kell of Judgment

"Very true, ok say do you have any idea where he is right now or no?"

"We have multiple leads but they all lead to different places so possibly"

"Bloody wonderful" you muttered then you talk to the Kells "Let me and my associates converse about this and we will get back to you."

You, Nohr, and Feltroc walked out of the room you look around to see if anybody is around to eavesdrop but nobody was around

"So we're going after him right?" you ask

"We don't have a choice, they have us backed into a corner," said Nohr

"Well let's go get those locations"

You walk back in

"We have decided to assist you in the capture of Siviks," you say

"Wonderful, the locations are in your rooms," said the Kell of Wolves

"You knew we'd say yes?"

"We knew you wouldn't have a choice"

You nod and laugh before leaving the room, you Nohr and Feltroc parted ways to go to your rooms, as for some reason they put your rooms very far away from each other, you notice a list of locations and a map with said locations marked later you met back up with Nohr and Feltroc.

"So are we splitting up or-"

"No! That is a very stupid idea you should never split up unless you are on a very strict time limit" You and Nohr cut off Feltroc

"Alright then where are we heading first?" You asked

"I would say the Northside docks, it's near us and it only has one entrance and exit," Nohr said

"Unless they have boats or ships," says Feltroc

"We have faster ships" countered, Nohr

"You can't count on something you don't know," you say

Nohr looked at you with a blank look before saying "You know how fast our ships are, I highly doubt that they have faster ships based on their technology"

You shrug before asking "So when do you guys want to leave?"

Feltroc said she didn't care but Nohr said "Tomorrow night"

You and Feltroc nod before heading to your rooms you decided to try to get some sleep again and to your surprise, you fell asleep quickly… but you were back in that black abyss

"Welcome back, oh dreamer ours," says the all too familiar voice of the worm god

"What do you want?" you ask

"Power, freedom nothing you haven't"

"Freedom?, from Fundament?" you ask

There was a delay "Yes"

"Are you Xol, Akka, Eir, Ur, or Yul"

Another pause "You have done research"

"Answer the question"

"I am Yul, The Honest Worm," a massive dragon-like creature breaks through the darkness "Behold my majesty. Behold my crushing might, my staggering size, my scales that shine with an oppressive gleam. Behold my wings, which create winds that sweep through the stars" it stated

You could feel raw power radiating off the creature, reality warping to its desire, it made you feel obsolete like you were nothing more than an ant to be stepped on. There was no hope to kill this creature like you originally planned no you could do nothing against this creature this daemon.

"Come to Fundament, oh dreamer ours, come free us!

You managed to find your voice "No"

Yul smiled before saying "We shall see"

You woke with a start "(Y/N) you ok?" asked your ghost

"I'm-I'm fine just a nightmare"

You wanted to tell your ghost but something was stopping you, was it the worms themselves or was it you, did you want to free them?"

"If something is up you know you can tell me right?" it asked

"Of course"

It was still early morning when you woke so you still had an entire day to do whatever the hell you damn well, please so, of course, you spent thirty minutes drink five cups of coffee. (Cause coffee is the shit, though tea is also good)

You meet up with Feltroc and Nohr later and you talk about the game plan for tonight

"So if Feltroc spots anything we will send in a recon squad then if they report anything then we move in?" you ask

"False," said Nohr

"Alright what do you propose the Miss tactician," you ask

"Well first before we do recon for Siviks we need to do recon on the location to see for any exit routes then we will need to block most of those if not all then we will send in a strike team and we will have troops surround the building then we may have him," said Nohr

"May?" you question

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy," said Nohr

You laugh before saying "You know a very famous human general form a long time ago said those exact words."

"Alright so what do we do if Siviks is there what do we do?" asked Feltroc

"It would be much easier to kill him but they want him alive so we need to make sure that we have a way to either subdue or incapacitate him."

"Alright let's get ready to go if we do this we may very well have a new species in the empire."

**Words:1002**


	10. Chapter 9

As you were waiting on top of a building you took a drink of beer "I sware to god" (Is God even still relevant in the Destiny universe?) you say as you put down a mug of what you thought to be beer but ended up being vinegar you turn to your so-called friends and said "Which one?"

Feltroc and Nohr pointed at your ghost "really" it said exasperated before turning to you and saying "That knew about it, they are at just as much fault as me"

You turn back to Feltroc and Nohr while making three knives and lighting them on fire with the light "Sooooo" begins Feltroc but was cut off by Nohr saying "Run for it!" they bolt for the ladder that you took to get up here, you waited seconds before you throw the knives and all three go an inch pass its target.

They all stop in shock before turning back to you holding three more flaming knives "Keep running and the next three won't miss" you say

You then turn to Nohr "So the strategist has a humorous side, who knew?"

Nohr then straightened her posture before saying "Alright we've had our fun now let's get back to work"

"Yeah" Feltroc agreed

"Alright buzzkills," you say jokingly as you take your place sitting by the edge of the building

"Hey ghost get me a real beer please," you ask

It gives you a mug and you took a sip and yep beer "Thanks" you say

"Yep" it responds

"Guys!, you may want to see this Feltroc said

You and Nohr look down to the docks and see three small cargo ships and some Eliksni unloading its load and you see them bring it to a run-down building near the docks

"Well if that's no suspicious I don't know what is," you say to yourself

You turn to your companions "So who gonna check it out?" Feltroc and Nohr look at you "Shit" you say

You sneak around a corner of a neighboring building you look around and see two Eliksni with shock rifles guarding the entrance you look at the roof of the building and signal for Feltroc to take the shots she does ant the sound of two armored bodies hitting the ground, luckily Feltroc had a dart gun so no one was killed needlessly if this was nothing, you drag the bodies into an ally way and dump them in a dumpster, you return to the entrance and say "Ghost"

"Yes," it asks

"Do we have anything that can help with this mission cause I don't want to go in guns blazing."

"you know I have no clue so try something that comes to mind" it responds

You thought for a moment before coming up with an idea "Got it" you say as a small orb forms in your hand and you throw it on the ground, it breaks and smoke comes out when you stepped through it you were invisible except for slight visual disruptions where you were.

"Smokescreen, really?" asked your ghost

"Yep"

You walk up to the door and open it slowly luckily there were no Eliksni behind you looked around, you were in what looked like a waiting room with three hallways branching off from it, one to the right, one to the left, and one ahead of you, you decide to head to the left first but heard the sound of something crashing from the right hallway you turn around and walk down the hallway, it was a short hallway with one bend heading to the left you peak your head around and see two Eliksni messing around they looked different they had black armor with a symbol on the pauldron in comparison to the plain white armor of the two guards outside. You pull out a dart gun and load in sleeping darts but you couldn't get a clean shot and your dinky pistol couldn't pierce the armor of them so you do the only logical thing to do, you uncloak and walk fully around the corner.

"So," you say drawing their attention to you

They immediately pull out their shock rifles and point them at you "So your (Y/N)" one says

"At your service" you bow and smile at them

One of them looked at the other and said "Imagine how much we'll get if we bring him to the boss"

"Yeah about that-" you begin "-I kinda need you two to come with me for just a moment then you can get right back to your jobs"

"I don't think you're in a circumstance to be making demands"

You reach for your hand cannon but before you can get it a shot goes through your left shoulder you take cover behind the corner and pull out your hand cannon taking pot shots around the corner you hear them pushing you so you throw a grenade around the corner and throw smoke at your feet, you retreat down the corridor and pull out your sniper and aim down the corridor and wait, after a few seconds one rushes the corner and sprays rounds but you were too far away and shot him in the leg, he goes down but the other drags him back around the corner.

"Just put your weapons down and come with me, I promise you that as long as you cooperate both of you will walk out of this alive!" you yell down the hallway

"Not a chance" one yells

"Alight" you mutter

You prime a frag grenade and toss it down the corridor you heard a scream you push up to the corner and poke around the corner, to your surprise, the second was on the floor shrapnel peppering its right leg and it's rifle on the floor some distance away.

"Jeez that must hurt," you say as you approach

"Go ahead end it, you can't beat Siviks"

"You sound Cliche as fuck right now you know that?" you ask

"Just kill me and get it over with," one said

"Have you not been listening to anything I've been saying? I won't kill you but I do need some info so cooperate and we can patch you both up and you can be on your way," you say

They look at you before you hold your hand cannon by the barrel and pistol whip them making them both unconscious and you put the two bodies on your shoulder you walk out of the building and look at the rooftop and motion for Feltroc and Nohr to come down, after about three minutes they come down

"Grab the two in the dumpster and call a ship we have some interrogating to do," you say with a smile

**Word Count: 1131**


	11. Chapter 10

*Thud* you drop the two Eliksni onto a prison cell floor and Feltroc and Nohr drop theirs you walk out of the room and look at a jailer legionary "Find me when they wake up" you say the legionary nods and you head off towards your room.

"Where are we heading?" your ghost asked

"Well I'M heading to bed but you, I have no clue," you said

"Are you really that tired?" it asked

"Were you in a firefight?" you countered

"...I watched" it said

"Doesn't count" you say

Your ghost floated away to do light knows what as you open your bedroom, you take off your armor and put on some more comfortable clothes before laying down and going to sleep

"Back again so soon?" a voice asked

You chuckle "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug"

0"Your words wound me," Yul said sarcastically

"That a lie and you know it," you say

"As is you hoping to not to be here" countered Yul

"True but I only wanted to tell you and the other worms something"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I'm coming to Fundament," you say

"So you have decided to come and free us after all?"

"Oh no, no!, I'm coming to kill you and everything you stand for," you say with a smile

Yul chuckled at this but stopped and growled: "Looks like our time is coming to an end, we will continue this later."

As soon as he finishes you wake up to knocking at your door "Yeah, yeah I'm coming" you yell as you get up and walk out, a psion was waiting there "Yes?" you asked "The prisoners are awake and the other shadows request your presence." you nod and thank the psion as you make your way to the prison, as you walk to the cell the legionary nods at you and you nod back as he opens up the cell door. The four Eliksni were tied to the wall but metal shackles

"Which are which?" you asked

"The two on the left are the two with the symbol" replied Feltroc

You nod and head to the far left one "So" you say as you pull out a knife "What were you doing at that building?"

"Unloading supplies " he responds

You nod before asking the next question "You work for Siviks?"

He nods

"So where is he right now?"

The eliksni stays silent, you look at Nohr and Feltroc who were interrogating two of the others before turning your attention back to the Eliksni in front of you "Last chance" you say, he continues to stay silent you nod before driving the knife into the Eliksni's right thigh, it hissed in pain drawing the attention of everyone else in the room to you.

"Where is he?" you ask again, but no response again "Your loyal, I respect that but," you say as you grab the handle of the knife "I need this information, I'm sure you understand" you finish as you twist the knife before ripping it out and stabbing the Eliksni's left thigh, another hiss of pain.

"Just answer the damn question!" you say as you pull out the knife from the leg but still no answer, you turn to Feltroc and Nohr "Go grab a medic please, one of you

**Word Count:569**

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter I procrastinated a lot more this tie around and have two essays due tomorrow, Also I plan to revise the previous chapters to fix pacing and other things.**


	12. Discontinued

Hey everyone I just wanted to say I'm sorry but at least for now I'm discontinuing this story as when I was writing the revised version some shit has gone down in my life so yeah I really can't say anymore except that I may return to this story eventually and thank you all for reading it means a lot.


End file.
